1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to data transmission. More particularly, the invention relates to systems and methods for customizing the operation and user interface elements of digital broadcast receivers.
2. Description of Related Art
It is common today for audio and visual programs to be broadcasted in digital formats such as DVB-S, DVB-C and DVB-T. The broadcasted signals are typically received at digital broadcast receivers (set-top boxes) and converted to television signals for transmission to televisions. Prior art digital broadcast receivers have standard operations and generate relatively standard user interface screens that users cannot customize.
Existing digital broadcast receivers have not taken advantage of the ease with which digital signals can be captured, stored, manipulated and retrieved. As a result, users have been limited in their ability to customize the operation of digital broadcast receivers. For example, when tuned to an audio channel on a conventional digital broadcast receiver, users sometimes view a blank screen or an alphanumeric description of the audio broadcast. Users have also been limited in their ability to customize user interface elements.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for digital broadcast receiver systems and methods that allow users to customize the operation of digital broadcast receivers. There is also a need in the art for digital broadcast receiver systems and methods that allow users to manipulate the data received at the receiver to customize the operation of receiver.